The overarching goal of the HCCC Experimental Therapeutics (ET) program is to develop and test novel cancer therapeutics. To accomplish this, ET has three central research themes: 1) Therapeutic Targets and Lead Discovery, 2) Novel Drug Delivery Approaches and 3) Clinical Therapeutics. ET has 30 full members and 17 associate members. Members have appointments across 3 colleges (Medicine, Pharmacy and Liberal Arts and Sciences) and 11 departments. Many ET members contribute to more than one theme. Total peer- reviewed annual research funding to ET is $4.33 million ($2.44 from the NCI) with $10.44 million in funding for non-peer reviewed research projects. ET members are highly productive and collaborative. ET members have authored or co-authored 305 cancer-related publications since April 1, 2011 with 49% (n=148) addressing therapeutic targets and lead discovery, 14% (n=43) addressing novel drug delivery approaches and 36% (n=108) addressing clinical therapeutics. 19% (n=59) were intra-programmatic, 37% (n=113) inter- programmatic, and 30% (n=93) inter-institutional. 26 manuscripts were published in high impact journals (impact factor >10). In the Therapeutic Targets and Lead Discovery theme, groups of investigators collaborate based on experimental therapeutics geared towards specific pathways, as well as cancer types. In the Novel Drug Delivery Approaches theme, ET investigators are evaluating nanoparticles, aptamers and novel approaches to cancer immunotherapy for treating prostate cancer, lymphoma, melanoma and breast cancer. Investigators in the Clinical Therapeutics theme are exploring mechanisms of action of clinical therapeutics and participating in or leading 145 active clinical trials across a spectrum of cancer types as coordinated through the disease specific Multidisciplinary Oncology Groups (MOGs). As a program, an increasing focus of ET is to facilitate movement of promising molecularly-targeted therapeutic approaches through the developmental therapeutics pipeline.